Is Love A Crime!
by nixendronea-weasley
Summary: Draco .M & Hermion .G's Forbiden Love leads them down Romantic, Dangerous, and Dramatic Paths There are rocks on every path, But will their Love stand Strong? Will Draco protect Hermione and Will hermione Stand by her Man?
1. Home Sweet Draco?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Title:  
  
Date of Issue: 19th march 2004  
  
Author: Hayley (Hailz)  
  
Chapter: one: Home sweet H- Draco?  
  
Inspirational Credits: J. K. Rowling and all of those sad and pathetic Love stories I read, lol  
  
A/N: Hi Hope you enjoy this story, I'll try my best and every one has to start somewhere so here is chapter one...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's last year at hogwarts and hermione had already put in her position as a hogwarts tutor. So had Draco Malfoy, the sexy cunning dare devil hermione had always hated with a loving passion. Hermione and Draco where both prefects of their Year, Both of them detested the other and still wanted to cut out, shred and poison each others guts. Which was not surprising, considering they're past years! Ginny and Harry where still dating (and sleeping together) and where planning their wedding after their victorious graduation at Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry, Ginny was still Hermione's best friend and Ron was obviously still drooling like a love sick puppy over Hermione, and hoped one day to be worthy as a slave to hermione (Use you're imagination here!). Harry would not be returning to his Aunt and uncle's London home. Harry had other plans like... planning to surprise Ginny with a sea-side Apartment, just like she had always dreamed, She also had a few Little surprises for Harry too.  
  
Hermione walked into her Room after two months at her mother villa on the east coast of Spain, she smiled and let out a great big sigh. Hermione had obviously had a very hard time, even though she loved her mother with all of her heart she detested her step-Farther Hermux Clinford, Whom her mother would sonly and surely be engaged to. Hermione hated her mother for only one thing, for leaving her farther Arnold Granger, who was still single and living in their five-bedroom house in London with her, little brother Nathan and the maid Susan Baxter.  
  
Hermione dumped her bags on the four-poster bed. "It's great to be home, at last that beast of a so called 'man' Hermux is out of my face!" She announced to her empty audience...or that's what she thought. Hermione heard the Heavy wooden door slam behind her, Hermione spun around and for one second her heart skipped a beat and she had fluttering butterflies deep in her stomach. His hair was down blonde and flowing covering most of his forehead, a cheeky smile pasted on his face. Hermione stared at him with an unknown and very blank expression on her face, she began to grow red in the face, Draco saw this and blushed himself then raised an eyebrow to cover up his smile. "What the fuck are you staring at granger?"  
  
"Nothing much, I can tell you that!" Hermione snapped back turning back to her luggage to un-pack her things. "Mudblood" Draco snarled as he brushed past Hermione who was holding back the tears in her eyes. Draco felt a sharp twang of regret creep up from somewhere inside him. Hermione refused to cry because of Malfoy, she knew she was much stronger than that *I hate him, but I love him. I hate myself because I love him and want him so badly!* Hermione thought to herself as she lay in bed, In the end Hermione gave up the fight and ended up crying herself to sleep. slowly, her heart being cut into pieces. And Draco was holding the Scissors. 


	2. Lies, Revenge and a Beautiful Kiss

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Title:   
  
Date of Issue: 4th April 2004  
  
Author: Hayley (Hailz)   
  
Editor: Cora Linn (Coraz)  
  
Chapter 2: Beautiful Lies!  
  
Inspirational Credits: J. K. Rowling   
  
A/N: Hi I got some opinions on the last chapter and you guys seen to Like the Idea of the story Lines so far, so heres Chapter Two. Please Please PLEASE Review and tell me what you think about the 2nd chapter and tell me If it is any Good Thanx!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning feeling rarther different than usual. She still held up her emptiness inside of her, but she did not feel sad or hurt like the night before. Istead of siging she held her head high in the air and smiled. With her cheeks rosie and her past fueds forgotten she clammbered out of bed and into her robes that lay neatly beside her bed. As always. Hermione glanced into the mirror before she left and gave her self a sympathetic face and walked down to the great Hall for Breackfast.   
  
Hermione was Late into breackfast and as she came through the heavy doors all eyes where on her as she strolled happily down to the Griffindor Table. As Hermione walked past the Slytherin table Draco dragged his head to the floor but Hermione walked past him confidently not even giving him a second glance. (which was Hard for her to resist!) Hermione sat down inbeetween Harry and Ron Interupting their conversation, which they stopped Talking about when Hermione came near. "Hi Guys!" Hermione said Cheerfuly.  
  
"Hey Mione" Harry replied, Then nudging Ron. Harry Gave Ron an encouraging glare and Ron looked at Hermione.   
  
"Err-" Ron spilt, Hermione looked at Ron, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"what?" She said  
  
"I was just... well you know wondering err... If you would ever want to go-"   
  
"Oh shit! I have to go ask Dr- I mean Malfoy about something, Bye everyone!" Hermione said as she raised from her seat and headed over to the Slytherin Table, looking Draco in the Eye she bent over and leant towards him wispering *cough* Anouncing to the world *cough* into his Ear "Hi Sexy, Last Night was Wonderful! We have to do that Five hour long Ritual again Some time!!!" Pansys (Who was sitting next to Draco with her hand on his lap) jaw dropped and she just stared at Hermione in utter disbelief, then her eyes wondered over to Draco. Draco sat there gob smacked staring at Hermione. Hermione took her lipgloss out of her pocket and refreshed her Passion Pink glittery lipgloss. "What the Fu-" Draco tried to make out, but Hermione placed her soft finger firmly over his Lips. "Shh, It's Ok we can discuss our plans tonight" Hermione Winked, turned on her heels and strutted out of the Great Hall. Everyone had heard Hermione's sceen. Even Ron and Harry.   
  
Sixth Lesson came all too soon, and Hermione was enjoying all the attention she was getting form the other students but she hadn't seen draco since her little Fiasco at breackfast. Hermione sat in her seat next to Harry and she glanced up from her posions book to see Andrew Airwreth staring at her. Hermione looked away but then had a marvolace Idea. With her dazzaling eyes she looked back up at Andrew and winked at him inocently, He smiled and glanced back down at his Book.   
  
At the end of Their posions class Hermione waited for Andrew at the door, He was one of the last to come out of the class but when he saw her waiting for him he smiled evily and walked over to Hermione. Andrew Airwreth wasn't the type of Person you would expect to be in Ravenclaw, He was more michevious but was very much like Draco Malfoy and if they wern't enemies they would make very good friends. The only thing was Andrew was far more preppy and Loved himself more than Pansy Loved Draco, (not that he loved her back) And even more than Ron loved Hermione (not that Hermione even noticed Ron was alive)   
  
"Hi Andy-Pandy" Hermione said with a care-to-dare? Smile on her new Bad girl face. Andrew Looked her up and down and Smiled.  
  
"So... you fucking Malfoy these days?" Andrew said to her leaning against the door way.  
  
"No, well not since I noticed you around" Andrew looked down at her.   
  
"Not surprising, so you wanna ditch Malfoy and sail my way tommoro?" Hermione leant forward and kissed Andrew sweetly on the lips "See you In the morning" She wispered.   
  
Hermione walked back to her room, she was about half way there when she heard her name being called out. Hermione turnied to find Draco Malfoy with his hands placed firmly on her sholders.   
  
"What the fuck are you playing at?!" He screamed in her face.  
  
"what ever are you on about?" Hermione snarled Inoceltly  
  
"Hermione, PANSY HAS DUMPED ME BECAUSE OF YOU!"  
  
"It is RUDE to shout in peoples faces, and say it... Don't spray it!"  
  
"You are fucking going to get what you deserve!"  
  
"Am I? and what would that be may I dare to question?!"  
  
"This" Draco leant forward and kissed Hermione deeply, gently, like she had never been kissed before. She could not resist the Bitter sweet Temptation which she had longed for all this time. Draco gently pulled back to see her reaction. Her reaction was the old Hermione smile. She put her arms around his neck and he wraped his hands around her waist and the began to kiss again, this time Hermione couldn't wait. 


End file.
